1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to chairs, and more particularly to affixing a backrest and seat to a chair frame.
2. Related Art
Typical chairs have a backrest and seat that are attached to a chair frame. Some backrests and seats are attached to the chair frame by stapling a cloth or fabric to a wood frame. Others are attached by riveting or screwing a backrest or seat frame to the chair frame. Most backrests or seats require some sort of fastener, such as rivets, screws, bolts, staples, or the like to attach the backrest or seat to the chair frame. However, these fasteners are problematic in that they increase the production time and cost for chairs. Moreover, use of separate fasteners to attach a backrest of seat to a chair frame can result in lost fasteners, both during the production of the chair and in after-production use since traditional fasteners can commonly work themselves loose. Additionally, many traditional types of fasteners are easily tampered with such that the fastener can be removed thereby loosening or removing the backrest or seat.